Azure Skies
by TheGolurker
Summary: A somewhat-snarky blue-haired boy wakes up in the town of Wildfire after a long and bumpy train ride. Pretty standard fare, right? Not quite. Because underneath the town's peaceful façade lurks an ominous threat that endangers the very lives of its residents. Together with the town's eccentric mayor, Azure aims to get to the bottom of this mystery... Before it's too late...


**Author's Note: In spite of the fact that I have 2 other ongoing stories going on in the worlds of Pokemon and Monster Hunter, I've decided to work on a 3** **rd** **story as well! Inspiration is such a fickle thing. Anyway, as some of you may guessed from the title, this is a remake of my first story on this site, The Chronicles of Azure and its sequel Wild Azure Yonder. My style has evolved significantly since I started, and so I thought I'd do a rewrite up to par with my current style! But this is no mere cut-and-paste compilation, oh no. This story is a beast all its own. An adorable, variably anthropomorphic beast. To those of you who read the originals, let's just say that some things won't play out quite like the last time. What changes, what stays the same, that's for me to write and you to find out! Of course, if you've never read the aforementioned stories, this means nothing to you and you just want to get to the good stuff. Very well then, no need to tell me twice. Enjoy this first chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 1: An Azure Awakening**_

" _And so, the newbie finally arrives. S'about time."_

" _Yes, sir, Mr. Mayor, that it is."_

In a barely-conscious daze, I hear the sound of two voices close by. The first one is youthful and high-pitched, contrasting the rougher and baritone second. I can feel a couple light pokes on my face before the youthful one speaks again.

" _Hey man, can ya hear me? I wouldn't take a nap on the ground if I were you. It's kinda… dirty and everything, ya know?"_ A hand takes hold of my shoulder and shakes me a few times, but does nothing to get me up. I was too tired to do much of anything. _"…Gotta say, ol' blue hair here's quite the sleepyhead. They always like this, Rover?"_

" _Believe me, you have no idea. I swear, somebody must be slipping these train riders sleeping pills or something! Every single time, I jump on and they're fast asleep. …That said though, I've never actually had to carry someone off before. A welcoming smile, a little small talk, and then they get off at their stop; that's how it usually goes. He, on the other hand, just slept like a kitten the whole way through! If I didn't spot the ticket in his hand, I wouldn't have known where he was headed. Guess that would explain those sheep of his shirt."_

" _Actually, I think those are clouds. …But that's not really relevant. The important thing is that he got here safe and sound. Of course, there's still the rabid moles to worry about, but still…"_

Naturally after hearing those words, I sat up in hurry. "Waaaah!"

"Heh heh, well whaddaya know! I didn't think that'd actually work! Hahaha!" Looking up, I see the owner of the youthful voice: a messy orange-haired boy, apparently having the laugh of his life at my expense. He's also wearing nothing but a tiny grass skirt and a face bandage. "Well, top of the morning to ya there! …Er, afternoon, technically, but you get the idea. Don't worry, the only moles ya gotta worry 'bout here just wanna lecture your ears off."

The boy offers me his hand, lifting me off the ground near what appears to be a train station. Now eye-to-eye with the grass-skirted greeter, I can see he's the exact same height as me, though, let's be honest here, is not saying very much. The cat standing next to him was taller than he was! …Wait a sec, what? "Uh, who are you two?"

"Oh right, I should probably do some introductions! The name's Slash, and I'm the guy in charge of this town! Welcome to Wildfire!" With a flashing smile, the orange-haired youth then gestures to the aforementioned feline by his side. "And this here is wanderer/train enthusiast Rover! He's kinda in the business of making sure people get to where they're meant to be. And yes, I know it sounds like a dog's name, but it is what it is."

"I, for one, actually like it. Busting down stereotypes all day long!"

So, an anthropomorphic cat and an exhibitionist mayor. We're off to a good start.

"In any case," Slash continues, "since you're awake, how 'bout I show you 'round the town, Azurelocks?"

"…'Azurelocks?'"

"Yeah, Azurelocks. 'Cause 'Ceruleanhair' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue as well. That and 'Barbara Skystrands' wouldn't really work for a guy. …Wait, you are a guy, right?"

And now I'm apparently so androgynous that he can't even tell my gender. This is a _great_ start. "Of course I'm a guy! What'd make you think—"

"Hey, hey, no need to get your tan shorts in twist, OK. Just tryin' to be safe, that's all. Last time I got it wrong, well… let's just say I was speaking in a higher octave for the next week. But enough about that! Let's go!" And the fiery-haired youth begins to walk off. But before he gets too far, he stops to turn back around. "Yo! Rover! You coming?"

The cat shakes his head. "Nah, not this time. I've kept the conductor waiting long enough as is. "Time is Bells" as the saying goes. Besides, I've still got things to do and travelers to guide!"

"Oh right, almost forgot. Safe travels then, man."

"Right back at you, Mr. Mayor."

Rover then retreats into the Zen-styled station, waving a paw farewell. The whistle blows a few moments later, and soon the train chugs along eastbound and out of sight.

"Now then, let's do this!"

And not wasting a millisecond, the half-naked mayor grabs me by the arm, running full steam ahead across an orange brick road.

"Now first things first! This town is known for two things: Oranges and hot springs! It's pretty warm here most of the time, but it doesn't mean you can't appreciate a nice long soak once in a while. After all, it's good for your health, and I'm fresh out of floor ice cream." I was going to ask what the heck he meant by that last line, but he just kept on going. "Anyway, up here in the northwest part of town is what I like to call Zen Park! Relaxing pond, pretty sand garden, whole bunch of flowers and of course," He plucks a rather plump-looking fruit from a tree. "The best-tasting oranges this side of anywhere!"

Like anyone being led by an eccentric bandaged hula dancer would be, I was hesitant, but after some enthusiastic goading (read: incessant pestering), I partook.

"See, Azurelocks?! What'd I tell ya? Totally… _sweet_ , huh? Heh heh!" I'll admit, it was delicious. So delicious, in fact, that I didn't even cringe at that lame pun.

"OK, I have to ask, what's the secret?"

"Sunshine, love, and lots and lots of poop!"

"...What?"

And with bits of orange falling out my mouth, an awkward silence passes through the air. But not for long.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! You should've seen the look on your face! Hahaha! Haah… Don't worry, only fertilizer I use here is synthetic. Developed it myself! What kind of mayor would I be if I stunk up the place?"

"A crappy one, that's for sure." …Ack! Wait! Pun not intended! Pun absolutely not int—

"Heh heh! Ya got that right, Azurelocks! Ya got that right!" Great. Just a few minutes in, and now I'm spouting bad puns. I'm starting to fear for my sanity. "Now let's keep going!"

Another arm pull across a bridge later, Slash continues his tour guiding romp.

"And this here is the Getsu River! Cuts right through the middle of town with waterfalls at each end. The source of Wildfire's hot springs and awesome beachside views! Further south, we've also got a coffee shop, some of those hot springs I mentioned, and a nice warm bonfire great for outdoor barbeques!"

Tugging me off to the right, he then takes me in front of a bright and shining building, topped with multiple rounded golden spires. "And this over here is Town Hall! This is where I get all my mayorly duties done! But thankfully, Isabelle handles most of the paperwork. I hate that stuff."

"Uh, who's Isabelle?"

"Oh, she's my secretarial Shih Tzu. Yellow fur, bubbly personality, and an absolutely _dogged_ work ethic. Nice girl. Or lady. I'm a bit rusty on calculating dog years." Aaaaand his assistant's a canine. I guess it's safe to say that this type of weirdness is just par for the course around here. What's next? Panther fortune tellers? Mice made out of cheese? "Anyway, even with her helping out, it's still harder than it looks. Town planning, road maintenance, flower arrangements, the works. Kinda takes time away from my scientific endeavors, but what're ya gonna do." He shrugs his shoulders before grabbing me by the arm yet again. "But! That doesn't mean this job doesn't have its perks! Lemme show ya!"

And here comes the tug. He drags me along the blocky orange pathway and stops right in front of something I can only describe as a beach cabana crossed with a shogun's castle.

"This here, Azurelocks, is my not-so-humble abode! Follow me!"

One step through the bamboo-laden doorway, and I set foot in what's seems to be an indoor beach. All the furniture, from the chairs, to the bed, to even the small box-shaped radio mounted on the back wall, was made of gold, or at least plated in it. Impressive. I didn't even know they made radios like that anymore.

"This here is the main room for greeting all my visitors! Move some stuff around, crank up the music, and BEACH DANCE PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!" And Slash proceeds to do what appears to be a hybrid chicken dance/sumo stomp. …No comment. "Anyway, over to the right is the bathroom if you need it, and on the left's my gaming room. We'll get back to that, but first, lemme show ya the top floor of this place!"

Up the stairs we go, and… ow, my eyes. Despite the fact that the sun was starting to set outside, the golden floor was still blindingly bright. I still retain enough of my vision though to see the room's more Eastern-style décor. Tatami beds, taiko drums, samurai armor… and a giant floating sculpture of the moon… for some reason.

"Up here is what I like to call the Golden Temple room! Big fan of Japanese style stuff, so I thought I'd make a place filled with it! But what really brings the room together are these!" He walks over to the back of the room and picks up two long thin pieces of steel, handles wrapped with colored cloth. "These here are a couple of my prized katanas! Sharpened and made of only the best metal, these puppies are battle-ready! I mean, sure, we don't really get a lot of threats around here, but like I said, never hurts to be safe! If anything wants to take down this town, they'd hafta go through me and my blades! …Plus, I'm just a really big sword fan. My name is Slash, after all! Now to the basement!"

And down we go. Down into what looks like a museum of ancient relics. …Yep, that settles it. This guy is loaded. Now if only he spare some of those plenteous funds for some proper clothes.

"And this is the alliteratively-named Relic Room! This is pretty much where I store a whole bunch of cool sculptures and rare finds I come across! Check 'em out!"

And so, he gives the opportunity to take a closer look at his treasures, from golden suits of medieval armor, to a bathtub shaped like a bull. But one piece catches my eye in particular. Compared to the glimmering monoliths twice my height, it was an unassuming waist-high closet dyed a dull metallic bluish-gray. On the front is a simple relief of two winged figures, facing each other.

"What's this over here?"

"That thing? Oh! Right! That piece over there is part of a collection of items based off the Western Zodiac! If I remember my astrology right, that is the one based on Gemini! …I'm more of a scientist at heart though, so I'm not really an expert on this stuff. But I do have a friend of mine who knows it like the back of his hand! I could probably invite him over if you wanna ask. If he isn't too busy planting apple trees, of course."

That raises so many more questions, just like about everything else that's happened to me so far, but I thought I just start with one. "So, you're a scientist, huh?"

"Yep! All the way!"

"You mentioned your 'scientific endeavours' before. What exactly are you doing?"

"Now that, Azurelocks, is a good—actually hold on. Can I just call you Azure? It's a lot quicker to say and less fairy tale-y."

"Might as well." It's not like I could stop his nicknaming antics anyway.

"Great! Now like I was sayin', good question, Azure! I'm doing a whole bunch of research in various fields! The science of dreams, all-natural energy drinks, the effects of pickles on concentration, lots of things! I know it seems like just a bunch of random stuff, but I'm hoping these advances could improve the lives of the residents of this town! Stay on the cutting edge of the science and keep moving forward! That's what I always say!" He then strikes a pose that's making me see stars. Seriously, it's like two big yellow stars appeared out of thin air around him. I'm not even going to ask how he did that. On to question 2.

"So, Slash, tell me, where exactly am I going to live. Isn't this usually the part where I get to choose a location for my house or something?"

"Usually it is, yes, but I actually have a lab around the center of town! Thanks to Rover, I heard you were coming in advance, so I had Tom Nook and his team work on adding on a floor!"

"So I don't get to choose?"

"Well, I guess you still could, but trust me, you'll love it! It's right by the Lunar Bridge, so not only is it close to some of the best fishing spots in town, it's also _the_ go-to place for some late-night stargazing!"

Well, I do like staring at giant balls of burning gas light-years away from me. "OK. Sounds good to me."

"Awesome! Glad that's settled! But first things first, you'll need a place to stay tonight! Remember that gaming room I mentioned? You can crash there!"

He leads me back up the stairs and directs me to the room in question: a purple-lit room filled to the brim with computers, gaming consoles, a TV, and even a karaoke machine, all of which looked like it was in the middle of a nighttime cityscape. I'll admit it. This room is awesome.

"Welcome to your sleeping quarters! If you wanna stay up late trying out some of my games, go ahead, I don't mind. I've always been a night owl myself. Just make sure you wake up, OK! I still need to introduce you to the other residents and the shopping district! I'd do it now, but it's supposed to rain tonight and I seem to have misplaced my umbrellas." With those words, he starts to walk off… sniffing himself. "Now if you'd excuse me, I think a bath is in order. Later!"

And so ends my first day in the tropical town of Wildfire. All in all, it actually wasn't bad. Nice warm temperatures, a thriving town… And even though the mayor's a bit… let's say eccentric, he certainly seems quite capable for a half-naked kid. Arm pulling antics aside, everything seems pretty peaceful here. …But yet, I just can't but shake the feeling that this is just a prelude to something bigger. A grand mystery? An epic adventure? Wacky and insane slice-of-life comedy? Maybe all of the above, I'm not sure. What I can say, though is that I'm pretty sure my life will never be the same.

 **Author's Note: And there you have it! First chapter done! Hope you liked it! If you did, or even if you didn't, please drop a review and tell me why! I always seek to improve my writing, so I'm open to honest criticism! Just remember to keep constructive, OK? Got all that? Great! Then till next chapter, Golurker out!**

 _Meanwhile_ …

Hmm… There's a bookshelf by the bed. Interesting. Wonder what's here… Let's see, manga volumes, encyclopedia of weaponry, gaming guidebooks… What's this? "All Fired Up"? "Legend of the Black Fang"? Wonder what these are about…


End file.
